The Witching Hour
by Gravity-Did-It
Summary: Daniel finds himself in San Francisco ready to take on the new Number 4, however when his path collides with the Halliwel witches he stumbles upon a conspiracy that intertwines the fates of magic and Terra Firma. What's a hunter to do?


**This is the first ever Daniel X Crossover and the first crossover between Charmed and Daniel X. Aren't I awesome.**

**This is also my first ever crossover so please be gentle.**

**Please read, review, and enjoy.**

_Ch.1 Something Wicca this way comes_

**Daniel POV**

Learning how to create a car is one of the best things I have ever accomplished; especially when you create it to do a cross country road trip. Number Four had popped up on the list in San Francisco. Normally this would have pretty much been a normal hunt (except for the whole top ten thing) but the most unnerving thing was that the current number four used to be Number Twelve.

While on my way to San Francisco to 'take care' of number four, the twinkling lights of a carnival were quickly brought to my attention by Emma. And of course after everyone else got a good look at the Ferris Wheel and the other safety challenged rides I had to stop for some fun. I mean come on what isn't better than clumsy machinery, fried food that can kill you and creepy Carny people? Not much. It had all been pretty fun until Dana decided to drag me into the 'psychic' tent. Of course her 'dragging' me was more like me following her like a zombie after a wounded Albert Einstein; for an earth guy he was pretty smart. Except for that whole continuum thing.

The large purple tent smelled like incense inside, but as we entered the only thing that was burning was a cigarette in those long cigarette holders that the 'psychic lady' was holding. Madame Zucchini was very old and looked kind of like a Basset hound even with the turban on her head and she spoke in a Romanian accent. She gestured to the chair on the other side of the table she was sitting at.

"Good day children, what can Madame Zorbana do for you?"

"Shouldn't you be able to 'see' what we are here for?" I asked. I don't particularly disbelieve in the ability to see the future, since I have seen stranger things. But why would a real psychic be in a cheap carnival instead of making it big on Wall Street?

"Daniel!" Dana said a little miffed.

"I see we have a disbeliever. Well allow me to make a believer out of you. I assure you, I am no charlatan; I am a Shuvani." As we started she held her hand, I showed her my palm but her raised eyebrow told me she wanted something else…so after I paid her she began.

"Ah…this is a good palm. You have the hands of someone who is destined for greatness." She smiled and a golden tooth winked at me in the dim candle light. "However I must warn you those who embrace a destiny of greatness are placed with a fate of burden." Madam Zandini continued she widened my hand a bit more and angled it more to the right. "I see that you have already embraced this path, and you have done well. But soon you will be faced with a task that will change the way you see the world. Your beliefs will be challenged by a view that is equally as right. I see a great love in your future and yet also great turmoil. And you will come to a point where you must make a decision that will tie you to someone for the rest of your lives." She looked at my palm a bit more and then set it down and reached for Dana's. But as she took Dana's hand a look of shock and fear flashed on her face. Slowly though it changed to one of sympathy.

"My dear…your mortal fate has ended." She patted Dana's hand calmly. Dana's eyes widened and I'm pretty sure mine did too as we realized what Madame Zaraki was talking about. "Something strong, a bond that was forged from more than love but friendship, keeps you here. This bond is giving you the chance you did not have before and you will begin to venture from it. This is…as all of us who know the truths of this world and the next; I can tell you with confidence that Death is not the end. However you will have to accept what and who you are and that some futures that you hope for are not possible, to truly move on." She placed Dana's hand on the table then she addressed us both. "I apologize if your fortunes were not to your liking but remember the future is yours to shape." Then things got really weird. Madam Zebra's eyes suddenly turned white and she gasped as though she was in pain. As she spoke her voice was like that of different people' I could hear men, women, and kids.

"_Darkness and Light_

_Disgust and Desire_

_With weakness of Man and Alien Might_

_Can one survive through hell's Fire?_

_With words sincere yet thoughts redone_

_What is said, intent for fun_

_The Witching hour has just begun"_

Madame Zero fell over out of her chair and crumpled in on herself on the floor.

"I'll go get help!" Dana yelled and exited the tent quickly. I knelt down and tried to help Madame Zanzabar up.

"Thank you Daniel. I am sorry that you had to witness a fit of mine. I am epileptic. Please go you and your friend should be on your way." She stood up and pushed me out of the tent with more strength than a little old lady should have. I wanted to talk with my friends about what happened but as I looked at them Madame Zankou's fortune replayed in my mind "your mortal fate has ended" did that apply to all of my friends and what about my parents and Pork chop? I poofed them off to I have no idea where and continued on my way to San Francisco.

**Melinda POV**

"MOM!" I yelled. Like every other day I was looking for my sketchbook; I like art but I don't like having my art supplies orbed everywhere.

"What honey?" My mom called back from downstairs.

"I can't find my sketchbook."

"See if one of your brothers can help you find it." Great, (by the way I am being sarcastic) I love my brothers but as their little sister it is their duty to be as annoying as humanly possible to me as they can on a daily basis. I walked down the hall to Wyatt's room. I decided not to knock ever since he started college it was a rare day that he woke up before noon. I hoped against nominal conditions that he would be awake but to my chagrin he was still asleep. So I did what every 'good' little sister would do. I walked up to him and yelled in his ear. "WYATT!" Only to be thrown back as his force-field shot up.

"What?" Wyatt was up but still a little groggy. When he finally noticed what had happened he put down his force-field. "Mel you know not to wake me up unless it's really important." He frowned and helped me up. That stupid bubble really packs a punch.

"Yeah, well I need my sketchbook." I answered rubbing my lower back; I was going to have a bruise. He rolled his eyes and said…

"Sketchbook." Blue and white lights appeared before his and as they disappeared my coffee covered sketchbook popped up. "Whoa…Sorry Mel." Then he orbed to the restroom…I think. Since my sketchbook was ruined I just walked to the dining room depressed and decided that I could still eat breakfast. Downstairs my cousin Prudence Johanna, P.J. for short, was sitting at the table with a plate of blueberry pancakes and a hungry look on her face. Not much is better than my mom's blueberry pancakes.

"Mel, what's with the sour face?" She looked at me concerned and then looked at my hair. I hadn't had a chance to brush it yet. "OMG, how do you not have your hair styled yet?" I waved my sketchbook in the air and she mouthed an 'O'. P.J. held out her hand and squint her eyes in a flash of pink light her red hair brush and two curlers appeared in her palm. It is so no fair that ALL of my relatives can just 'call' for stuff and have it go to them. Since my brothers and my cousins from my aunt Page are all part Whitelighter they can orb whatever they like and since my aunt Pheobe's kids are all half cupid they can beam things too. Well okay technically you have to have telekinesis to be able to do that but still they can all travel where ever they want without having to worry about gas, or even a car, or a plane. You'd think after sixteen years I would have gotten over my petty jealousy….guess what, it didn't happen. But that doesn't mean my powers aren't kick-ass. As P.J. started to brush my hair a warlock blinked into the dining room ahead of the table. He threw and athame aimed at my throat. I raised my hands and froze the room. A swirl of blue and white lights appeared bringing my brother Chris along. He looked at the dagger than at the warlock.

"Crap, he beat me here!"

"What have you been doing?" P.J. asked while still brushing my hair.

"There has been some weird stuff going on in the underworld lately, I was just checking in on some stuff." Chris sat down at the table and started piling pancakes on a plate.

"Forget something?" I gestured to the warlock…making him blow up. He exploded into fire and black demon pieces. It would have been if I had actually meant to do that.

"Nope." Chris smirked.

"Melinda, did you freeze the house?" Mom called from the kitchen.

"Yeah sorry mom."

"It's okay; I was just waiting for the coffee to finish before I finally realized that it was frozen." Mom appeared out of the doorway with a plate of bacon. "You guys hungry?"

\/\/\/\

I love school. Don't get me wrong I find math confusing and boring as hell and chemistry a waste of time, and I love being a super powerful witch but school is the only normal thing in my life so I am always excited to go...except during finals. And the fact that I have a major crush on my lab partner isn't bad either. Eric is drool worthy gorgeous. Today we were doing some lab partner required experiments so I was glad that P.J. made me look cute today. My hair was in done in my signature low curled pigtails that hung over my shoulders and my bangs swiped to the right and to complete my look a black suede jacket over a red t-shirt and a red and black plaid skirt with my favorite black boots. I know a lot of black, but I am a bad-ass witch and demon blood is really hard to get out of lighter colors. So I was ready for school.

**Daniel POV**

San Francisco is pretty cool, but if you've never been than let me warn you there are a lot of hills. Since the list didn't give me any details on number four's plans I decided that I would kill some time by going to another school. Schools, I am way too smart for them but sometimes their fun. I had planned ahead and enrolled myself already so all I had to do was show up. So currently I was waiting for the principal, and since I had time to kill I perused the List, looking up number 4.

_Name: Lorca Mastrade_

_ Age: Unkown_

_ Race: Unkown_

_ Powers: Teleportation, Transfiguration, Telepathy, Ability to throw Plasma, Super senses, Super Strength, and Telekinesis. _(This'll be fun.)

_ Reasons for being on Terra Firma: Lorca was originally a weakling from around the Andromeda Galaxy. A dictator took over many planets and enslaved the people. Lorca learned ways to steal the powers and abilities of other aliens and after dispatching of and stealing the powers of the dictator, now searches for more powers to become stronger._

The only thing that really worried me was that he learned how to steal the powers of others. Powers are the evolutionary abilities that some species developed so for Number 4 to be able to steal them means that he has got some really weird stuff goin' on.

"Daniel, I hope you'll be careful on this hunt." I knew that voice. My Dad sat on the chair next to mine. Quickly I scoped around to make sure no one noticed his sudden poof into existence but the secretary was too busy reading a Cosmo magazine. "Number four moved up through the ranks meaning that he has to have something hidden up his sleeve."

"I took down Number 3 I think I can handle Number 4." I leaned back in my chair. My logic was pretty strong if you ask me.

"True Daniel, but being careless is the number one way to get yourself killed. And an alien rising through the ranks has never happened before." Okay now I was feeling a little less confident but only a little bit. I was about to retort about how I am totally awesome when the principal walked into the office.

"Daniel Hopper?" The principal was a short lady dressed in a lot of pink with a beehive hairdo and bumblebee earrings that dangled from her earlobes.

"Yes." I stood up; I was a full foot taller than the principle.

"Is this your father?" She raised an eyebrow and began to appraise my dad.

"Yes, I'm Daniel's father." My dad held out a hand which the principal shook. "He will be a great student, I assure you."

"Well I hope so." The Principal smiled, nodded and then gave me my schedule. "I will give you a brief tour of the school while we head to your first class." She smiled and began to lead the way. We passed by the music room, the cafeteria, the math wing, the Gym, the history/English wing and finally made it to the science wing. "Well Daniel this is your first class; Chemistry with Mr. Fitzgerald. Although many of the students find his name a mouth full and just call him Mr. Fitz." She seemed to be getting some kind of secret thrill when she said that so I eavesdropped. "_That mister Fitz is one fine piece of a**. He's so cute when he has his fits over the science budget. Hmmm…I should hold another budget meeting soon._" She pushed me into the room. I stood in front of a class of nineteen students each at a lab table wearing goggles, aprons and holding beakers of ethanol alcohol. And it smelt like burnt marshmallows.

"Hello, you must be Daniel Hopper." Mr. Fitz was a youngish teacher. He wore a white lab coat over his teacher clothes. He pulled the goggles on top of his brown hair and held out his hand. "I'm Mr. Fitz." I shook his hand. "Today we are just experimenting with ethanol alcohol. You can have a seat next to Miss Halliwel." A girl with dark brown hair in pigtails waved at me. I started to walk over to her but Mr. Fitz caught my elbow. "Prudence isn't exactly the most graceful so try not to allow her to do too much of the experiment." Okay that was reassuring, but how bad could she be.

"Hello." She said politely. Prudence stuck out her hand to shake but knocked a beaker over, I caught it though; alien hunter reflexes. "Nice catch, sorry about that."

"It's alright. So what are we doing?" She pushed the lab manual over to me. "Oh…" I feigned understanding. But I got bored so I eavesdropped a little.

_"I can't believe a caught Eric on fire! God I am so stupid. I just hope he gets better."_ Wow this girl set her lab partner on fire…normally I would laugh about that but now that I'm her partner it doesn't seem that funny anymore. I poured some alcohol into the beaker and Prudence was about to add the ice cube when the beaker exploded and the alcohol caught fire. She jumped back, her hands in front of her. The class screamed as the table was covered in flames. Then things glitched. I remember that Prudence was 45cm and 6mm away from me but suddenly she was 46cm and 5mm away from me and her hands moved about 2cm lower than before. Prudence grabbed the fire extinguisher from the floor next to the table and sprayed the table top. When the fire was out she set the extinguisher on the table. And once she did that I noticed that when I had first walked in the fire extinguisher had been mounted on the wall.

"Prudence?" She looked at me with a confused look which I'm pretty sure I should have been sporting.

"Oh thats right Mr. Fitz insists on calling me by my first name. I go by my middle name, Melinda." Just as she finished the bell rang. She pulled of her goggles revealing stunning grey eyes. "I'll see you around." Then she walked out of the class. I'm not sure if it was her eyes or the way things glitched around her but I knew that I needed to learn more about Prudence Melinda Halliwel. I hope she's not an alien.

**Hope you guys liked it. Recently I have hit a major writer's block so I am trying a new way to help get over it. By working on new stuff hopefully it will help jumpstart inspiration for one of my other stories.**

**Tell me what you think.**


End file.
